Baseball and Pie
by liittlewinchester
Summary: Dean is beyond excited to teach Sam the new skills he learned with Bobby at the park. But, Deans plans take an unexpected turn when he gets home. Based on a scene from Bobby's death episode! Little!Dean and Little!Sam


**Hi Everyone! So this is a short one-shot of Sam and Dean when they were younger. In this I picture Dean as 9 and Sam as 4. I got the idea from Bobby's death episode where he has the flashback of he and Dean playing catch at the park! :)**

**I love to hear feedback! So don't be afraid to leave your thoughts! Or drop by my tumblr liittlewinchester !**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The day Bobby took Dean to play catch in the park is one of Deans most fondest childhood memories. Even though he would never admit it because it defied John's wishes. However, it was the first day that he really felt like a kid and could have fun for once. The only thing that would have made that day better was if Sam came along with him, but Bobby insisted he stay home with a babysitter considering Sam wasn't feeling too well.

On the ride home from the park, Dean was so excited to show Sammy the new skill he learned, he was gripping the baseball glove so tight like it were to disintegrate in his hands if he let go.

"Hey Uncle Bobby?" Dean asks, looking up at Bobby.

"What's up kiddo?" Bobby says, looking down quickly at Dean and smiling.

"Do you think I'll be able to teach Sammy how to play catch one day?" Dean smiles hopeful, looking down at the baseball glove in his hands.

"I think you definitely will be able to teach him, Dean."

Dean swings his feet that don't even touch the floor of Bobby's beat up sports car, excitedly hitting the plastic shopping bags that sit on the floor underneath his feet. Bobby pulls into his driveway and Dean bounces excitedly in his seat, anxious to go see Sammy.

Dean barrels out of the car, still gripping the baseball glove and hauling the plastic shopping bag from the food store. Bobby laughs quietly behind him admiring the child like enthusiasm Dean is having. He runs up the steps and waits for Bobby on the front porch.

"Sammy we're home!" Dean yells, looking up at Bobby's house and turns to Bobby with a wide smile.

Bobby unlocks the door front door and Dean runs through dropping his baseball glove by the front door letting the white baseball roll out onto the floor.

"Sammy, I'm back! And, we bought pie!" Dean yells excitedly, holding up the plastic bag containing the pie.

Dean continues to run through the house to the kitchen, hoping to come across his little brother in his travels.

"Sammy?" Dean says, peeking behind Bobby's desk hoping his brother might be there.

"Sam?" He says again entering the kitchen.

"Hi Dean."

"Sammy?" He asks excitedly, but his face falls when he is met by Molly, the babysitter Bobby got.

Dean doesn't have a problem with Emily, he just would much rather see his brother instead.

"Oh, hey Emily." He says disappointed, hoisting the plastic bag onto the kitchen table, "Where's Sam?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap." The young girl says, patting Dean on the head.

She walks over to Bobby and the two start talking. Dean starts to walk to the stairs to see Sam when he hears a thud and the unmistakable cries of his baby brother.

"Sammy!" He calls out and races to the sound.

He finds Sam sitting on the floor next to Dean's baseball glove, his face turning bright red the more he cries. Dean kneels down in front of Sam looking nervously at his little brother.

"Sam, what happened?"

Unable to still speak, Sam points to the baseball that now sits a few feet away from them then points back to his hand. Dean looks at Sam's hand which he notices is turning redder. Dean puts two and two together and realizes what happened to Sam.

"Did you drop the ball on your hand Sammy?" He asks.

Sam shakes his head vigorously in agreement. His wraps his tiny arms around Dean's neck, hoping to find comfort from the extreme discomfort in his hand.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy." Dean says, reassuring his brother hugging him back, "Do you still wanna learn how to play catch?"

"Does it hurt Dean?" Sam asks, scared that he is always going to get injured when he plays with a baseball.

Dean quietly laughs, "No, Sam. It's so much fun! But, I'll teach you when you're ready!"

Sam gives Dean a small smile and the two get up from the floor.

"How about we have some pie? That'll make you feel better." Dean suggests.

Sam smiles excitedly and slips his tiny hand into Deans, who leads them both to the kitchen.


End file.
